Good Times
by PlEaSeD.tO.mEeT.yOu
Summary: Hermione is thrown back in time when dark and good magic collide. Now she is waiting to go back to the future, but will a young Sirius Black change her mind? THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Ordinary Day

CHAPTER 1:

Harry opened his eyes slowly as sunlight streamed into his room at number 4, Privet drive.

"Morning Snuffles" he mumbled.

He smiled as he heard a small whine come from the large black dog on the floor.

Harry had been allowed to keep 'Snuffles' because he had told the Dursley's that he could use magic now that he had finished 6th year. This was not entirely true. Wizards and witches were not permitted to use magic until they were 17 years of age, but the Dursley's didn't know this, and now it didn't matter, because conveniently enough **today** was Harry's 17th birthday.

"Come on Sirius get up!" Harry said, dragging himself out of bed and over to the animagus.

The black dog gave a whine and rolled over so that he was facing away from Harry.

"Sirius! Up, NOW!"

Harry glared (despite the fact that Sirius was facing the other way with his eyes closed), then smiled, after all, he was 17 as of today and he was free to use all the magic he wanted, no more under-age restrictions!

Picking up his wand from his bedside table he muttered what any common muggle would think was just a _normal_ Latin word.

In fact it was not, it was Latin, yes, but it was not normal, it was a spell, and if 'any common muggle' had have been watching they would have seen the spurt of water come out of the wooden instrument in Harry's hand and drench the dog on the floor.

Harry watched with an amused smile as the shaggy black dog suddenly took on the form of his very annoyed –not to mention wet- godfather.

"Morning" Harry said, smiling innocently.

Before Harry could even blink Sirius had pulled out his own wand and had cast the jelly legs jinx.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, trying desperately to hold on to his set of drawers as his legs went wild.

"What?" Sirius said, taking on the same innocent smile his godson had worn not a minute ago.

"This is not funny!"

"So you think"

"Come on Sirius…"

"Hmm…since I'm up I think I might as well take a shower" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare!" Harry hissed.

Sirius flashed his godson a grin before transforming into a dog and trotting off up the hall towards the bathroom, where, minutes later, Harry heard the taps turn on.

"That son of a bitch" Harry said, laughing, though not as much as he would have liked seeming his feet were now aching from moving endlessly and getting no where.

"Who's a son of a bitch?"

Harry looked up quickly at the voice and saw his cousin blocking his door.

"Well just between you and me" Harry said, then lowering his voice to sound dramatic and secretive he said "I was talking about you"

Dudley let that comment pass seeming there was something else on his mind and as Harry had always said Dudley couldn't think about two things at the same time, if he did his half a brain would mal-function and leave Dudley as good as dead.

Dudley, not being very subtle, revealed what was on his mind.

"What the fuck his wrong with your legs Potter?" he said.

"It's not possible, a swear word coming from Ickle Diddikums mouth?"

"Shut the fuck up Potter, it's not like you're always this tough, what about when i'm around my mates, huh?" Dudley sneered.

"Oh yeah, a scary pack of deadbeats they are!" Harry laughed.

"We'll see later, they're all coming over for the week" Dudley said smugly.

"Great! I have to put up with rat-face, deadbeat, Crabbe and Goyle" Harry said, inwardly laughing at the look on Dudley's face when he had said 'Crabbe' and 'Goyle'.

"Crabbe and Goyle...? Whatever...anyway, I think you are just jealous because you don't have any friends to stay, not that they would be allowed to stay!" Dudley chuckled at this, while Harry gave a huge yawn and pulled out his wand.

"That's really great Dudley but do me a favour and hold still soI can give you a proper set of pig's ears, maybe if your lucky I'll even give back your old tail"

Harry had never seen Dudley run so fast.

* * *

It wasn't long after Dudley had left that Sirius returned from the bathroom, a smile plastered on his face as he transformed back into a man. 

"I'm going to kill you" Harry said, glaring.

"With that said, I'm definatly going to take back the spell" Sirius said sarcastically.

"come on Sirius, it's my birthday!" Harry pleaded, with a sad puppy look on his face.

Sirius burst out laughing, "Harry, don't try using my look against me, it just won't work!" Sirius laughed.

"Fine, whatever, just take back the spell" Harry said.

Sirius obeyed this time.

Harry fell back on his bed, savouring the stillness of his legs.

"Happy Birthday" Sirius grinned.

"What, no present?" Harry asked, noting the absence of an overly wrapped parcel.

"That, my dear boy, is for later" Sirius said.

Suddenly a few voice sounded up the stairs.

"Hey man!"

"Big D!"

"What's been happening?"

Harry groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Dudley's friends are here for the week" Harry said.

"So...?"

"They're the ones that made my school life before Hogwarts miserble"

"So...Pay back?" Sirius grinned, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"I'd say...definatly" Harry answered with a grin.

"Before Sirius had even got a chance to smile the room was filled with a tapping sound that made Harry run to the window.

Opening the window he was amazed to see five owls fly in.

"Someone's popular" Sirius commented.

Harry nodded slowly, not really having heard Sirius.

Un-tying the first parcel and letter he noticed that the owl that had brought it was a school owl.

"It's from Hagrid" he said, noticing the large scrawl on the envelope.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_how are ya? I've been real busy lately soI haven't had time to but you a proper gift, so instead I thought I could help out a bit and get you some potions ingrediants from the forbidden forest._**

**_your good friend Hagrid._**

"Yes, appartently Dumbledore has kept him really busy with work from the order" Sirius said, "Been making him go into the forbidden forest to see if any of the creatures in there are interested in helping us"

"Good luck to him" Harry said, remembering how the centaurs had threatened Hagrid two years ago.

As Harry opened Hagrid's present he found a number of odd looking things.

The first looked like a large mushroom...a large black mushroom with golden lines running down it.

"Dragon eye mushroom" Sirius said, "Quite rare, main ingrediant for the Veriteserum potion that Snape loves so much, be careful not to squish it."

Harry nodded and placed it aside gently before picking up the nextingrediant.

"Ghost heart stone" Sirius said, talking about the heavy black stone in Harry's hands, "Used in most poisens and in the most advanced love potions, only rare because the only place you can buy it is in Knockturn alley"

"Love and death...an interesting - yet not uncommon- combination" Harry grinned, suppressing a small shudder from the memories of his 2nd year when he had got lost in the flu network and ended up in knockturn alley.

Finally he picked up the third and final ingrediant.

"Silver thread?" Harry said confused.

"That's not silver thread!" Sirius exclaimed, taking the 'thread' from Harry.

"Holy shit...This is Acromantula web, how on Earth did Hagrid get his hands on this?" Sirius asked, a look between confusion and amazement on his face.

Harry shuddered as he thought of his favourite overly-large spider that had tried to eat him, Aragog.

Moving onto the next parcel Harry found that it had been carried by an owl with a small purple cloak around it's neck bearing the letters 'WWW'.

Harry picked up the letter on top.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_Congratulations on finally growing up _**(Sirius laughed at this)**_. How're we going you ask? Well business is very well except for the packs of vicious 7 year old girls that giggle at the pygsmy puffs all day, I'm seriously considering moving the studpid fluff balls outside along the street next to the burping kettles, I don't think my poor ears could take one more giggle fit! Well we heard you were stayng with your aunt and uncle all holidays, so we thought we'd give you something...fun (as an innocent gift of course!)Well time is money and our customers are VERY impatient._**

**_You kind, handsome, caring, smart, talented, modest friends...Fred and George!_**

**_P.S. Ginny threatened us with a number of nasty hexes if we removed the stupid cloaks from the store owls..._**

Harry laughed before opening the parcel from them.

The parcel contained a box of skiving snackboxes, one or two canary creams and a few storm cloud sherbets.

The next parcel was unmistakebly from Ron and Mrs. Weasley judging by the chirpy little owl that was definatly Pig and Errol.

**_Hey Harry,_**

**_Mum says hi and askes how you are. Sorry you couldn't stay over this holidays but Dumbledore is right, you're safer there, and besides you have 'Snuffles' there to keep you company. Well Happy birthday! I'll let you know now that mum sent you and 'Snuffles' a jumper each, don't know why since it's boiling, but the woman's crazy, wouldn't listen to reason. Well I have to go de-gnome the yard with Ginny now so see ya later._**

**_Ron_**

**_P.S. We're going to diagon alley tomorrow, can you make it?_**

Harry smiled at the memories of previous summers where he had helped Ron de-gnome the Weasley property, but that seemed so far away now...

Opening the parcel Harry found a couple of boxes of bertie botts and HEAPS of choclate frogs next to two jumpers.

Pulling out the jumpers Harry threw the larger of the two over to Sirius.

Harry's jumper was a deep red with a black dog that looked remarkebly like Sirius's animagus form on it.

Sirius's was a forest green and on the back, written in black was the word 'Padfoot'.

Setting the jumpers aside Harry and Sirius got changed from things they had slept in.

As soon as they were changed they fell back onto Harry's bed, ready to eat as many chocolate frogs as they could.

Harry was just about to eat his first one when a knock sounded from downstairs shortly followed by Aunt Petunia's voice calling out for Harry to answer the door.

Harry groaned as he got up.

Even at the risk of being turned into pigs they still made him do these things, and he only did them so he could get it over with and then return to his Dursley-free room.

Dragging his feet down the stairs Harry made his way to the door.

Stopping just in front of the door he turned to face everyone in the lounge room.

"Gordon, Piers, Dennis and Macolm?" Harry said in mock suprise, "Hardly recognised you you've grown so ugl-"

"GET THE DOOR BOY!" Vernon yelled, sending spit flying at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the door, his hand already turning the doorknob...

* * *

A/n: Wow...I finished with Harry opening a door...lol. I'm not sure if anyone is reading this but thisis only the beginning, Hermione comes into the next chapter and remains in, well, from what i've planned so far, all of the chapters. 

Please review, I'd like to know if this was well written or not.

P2MU


	2. You're Beautiful

CHAPTER 2: You're Beautiful

He opened the door incredibly slowly, trying to annoy the Dursley's as much as possible.

When he finally did open the door he didn't even get to see who it was before whoever it was had thrown their arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much!" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione?" Harry exclaimed, stepping away to make sure it was her.

In front of him stood a very pretty -if not beautiful- young woman. All those years growing up together and he had never noticed how she was forming into the beauty who was standing in front of him right now.

She smiled when she noticed his eyes wide with amazement.

She was wearing a pair of 3 quarter length jeans with yellow stilletos that went with her yellow t-shirt that had a tiger printed on it. She was also wearing a pair of silver hoop earrings and a silver locket that held a picture of Harry and Ron.

Her hair had been cut short so it was shoulder length and she had curled it into not overly done curls.

"You look great!" Harry exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her around playfully.

"Well, you don't look half bad either" Hermione said teasingly.

"Ahem!"

Both Hermione and Harry turned to see everyone staring at them, the five boys wide eyed.

"Who is that?" Vernon said in a deadly whisper.

"This is Hermione, she's my friend from **school**" Hermionestifled a laughat the fearful look on the Durley's faces.

"What is she doing here?" Petunia asked, her voice fearful but still snappish.

"Uh...I don't know, what are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well that's kind of the thing, I need a place to stay" Hermione said.

"How come...?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later" Hermione said, looking around at everyone who were still looking at her as if she had just turned blue.

"Ok...well you're welcome to stay here" Harry said kindly, picking up her bags that were just outside the front door.

"NO SHE CANNOT!" Vernon yelled, making everyone jump.

Suddenly a slim wooden instrument fell onto the floor.

"Silly me" Harry said innocently, picking it up and shoving it back in his pocket.

"What we meant was that...er...we have no where for you to sleep" Petunia said quietly, a bit of bitterness to her voice.

"That's cool, I'll just camp out in Harry's room" Hermione said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh no, we can't have that" Petunia said, sounding very frustrated.

"I'll be fine" Hermione said, and before anyone else could object she took her trunk from Harry and walked up the stairs in the direction she hoped was Harry's room.

"Oh and Happy Birthday Harry" Hermione said, kissing his cheek and handing him a parcel.

They entered Harry's room to find Sirius finishing off a pie.

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around the animagus's neck in greeting.

"Hermione...?" Sirius said confused.

"She's staying here for the rest of the holidays" Harry said, as he moved the trunk Hermione had dropped.

"Why?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Oh, well I got into a fight with my parents about the amount of money school supplies cost. Well, they decided to come up with everything I've ever done wrong in my entire life. It's the 7th big fight I've had with them all holidays and I just got sick of it, so I left" Hermione said, acting as though she were talking about a book she had just read...No, wait, if that had been the case she probably would have been more enthusiastic.

"Oh" Sirius said.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you like" Harry said, turning away from her to hide the blush that was over-taking his cheeks.

Hermione smiled.

"Soooooo...Are you going to open my present?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah! I had forgotten about that!" Harry said, looking down at the beautifully wrapped gift that had never left his hands.

He tore the paper off to find...a book.

"Oh...um...thanks Hermione" Harry said in a false tone of cheerfulness.

Hermione smiled, "Look inside"

He opened the book and read the title...

**_QUIDDITCH AT ITS BEST_**

**_-Broom Care and Professional Quidditch moves-_**

Harry's eyes widened as he drew the girl into a tight hug.

"Thanks 'Mione" he murmured..

"You're welcome" She said, pulling out of the hug so that she could talk properly. "It has alot of interesting things in it, like there's a spell you can cast on your broom so you know when someone is trying to steal it"

Harry smiled, remembering all the times he had panicked about his broom before Quidditch matches.

"Also-"

"Hermione, I'll read the book!" Harry laughed, staring into her eyes as she laughed as well.

"Oi, Harry! You haven't opened your school letter yet" Sirius said quickly.

Harry dropped Hermione's gaze and looked over to his Godfather who was holding up an important looking envelope.

Harry took the letter as he sat on the bed beside Sirius.

Opening it his eyebrows raised.

"It says that under the circumstances all students who are entering their 7th year may use magic even if they aren't 17 yet" he said.

"Oh yeah, I heard a rumor that Dumbledore had gone to the ministry of magic to take away some of the underage restrictions" Hermione said.

"It also says" Harry said, continuing to read the letter, "That 7th years can wear free-dress under their robes!"

Hermione sighed in relief, it seemed she had more cloths in her trunk then it could handle.

"Other wise it just tells us to congratulate the head-boy and girl when we see them" Harry finsished off.

"Does it say who they are?" Hermione asked.

"Umm...yes, Draco Malfoy and...HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione laughed as she was hugged by the two men.

"Congratulations Hermione" Sirius said.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that you have to patrol with Malfoy..." Harry said.

"Oh, way to spoil the moment" Sirius said jokingly.

Hermione laughed, turning red when she realised Harry and Sirius were watching her.

Trying to put an end to the uncomfortable moment she fell back on Harry's bed and grabbed a choclate frog saying "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to join me or let me get fat eating all of these chocolate frogs?"

They laughed and fell on the bed beside her.

* * *

They spoke about their holidays while throwing bertie botts every flavoured beans at Sirius who caught them in his mouth. 

"Argh! Liver" Sirius said, coughing slightly. It seemed he hadn't ot one decent bean yet.

"Wimp" Hermione said.

"Wimp am I? Well why don't you come stand here and catch them in your mouth? See who's the wimp then" Sirius teased.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's wrong Hermione, can't handle it?" Harry said.

Hermione glared at them both before standing up and facing them.

They threw the first bean which Hermione tried to catch in her mouth but failed miserbly.

However she caught the second.

"Mmm Chocolate" she said, grinning at Sirius's annoyed facial exprassion.

"Cheer up, I'm sure not _all _food products are against you Sirius" Hermione said earning a pillow in the face.

Throwing the pillow back at Sirius she sat down next to Harry.

"So what flavour was it?" He whispered.

"Grass" she whispered back, smiling.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, towering over the two to hear what they were saying.

"I said lets go outside" Hermione said quickly.

"And why would we do that?" Sirius asked.

"Because you two look like fucking losers sitting there eating" Hermione laughed.

They pulled mock-hurt faces before jumping up and tickling her.

"AH! No...guys, please!" She begged.

They grinned at her but stopped all the same.

* * *

It wasn't long before Harry had Sirius on a leash and the three of them left the house. 

They walked up the street until they came to the park where they let Sirius off the lead.

Hermione and Harry laughed as Sirius raced off,chasing one of Mrs. Figgs cats that had strayed too far from home.

Soon Sirius had started a game where he chased the two teens and got chased in return.

"Head him off" Hermione shouted to Harry.

Harry nodded and ran in front of Sirius who expertly swerved him and instead ran in Hermione's direction.

"Sirius, I'm warning you!" Hermione laughed.

Sirius barked once and jumped on her, knocking her to the ground.

Harry laughed as he ran over to them, out of breath from chasing Sirius.

"Look Sirius, why don't we have a game of fetch instead, give Hermione and me a break" Harry suggested.

The black dog barked once and happily bounded a distance from them.

"Okay, all we need is a stick..." Harry said.

"I'll find one" Hermione said, walking into the mass of trees.

As she walked deeper into the trees she started to smell smoke, not fire smoke, but cigarette smoke.

Following the scent she began to hear voices.

"Who was that chick with your cousin Big-D?"

"How the fuck would I know?"

As she rounded a bush she saw Dudley and his mates, she quickly hid behind the bush.

"Well, he is your cousin"

"So?"

"Well, is that his girlfriend?"

"Fuck no, Potter couldn't get a girlfriend if his life depended on it, and definatly nothing that hot"

"Well then who is she?"

"I already told you, I don't know!"

Hermione balled her fists in anger, no-one spoke of her friend as if he were trash, only Voldemort and his deatheaters did, but to hear these words coming from Dudley's mouth! Did he realise that Harry might have to save the world one day, did he realise that without Harry, he would probably die alot sooner then nature had intended?

And further more, Dudley had insulted her, he had called her a 'thing', a 'thing' was not a human-being, it didn't have a brain, it didn't have a personality, how could _she,_ Hermione Granger be called a 'thing'?

"Come on Big-D, lets head back"

Hermione's heart raced, if they walked around the bush they would find her!

Picking up the first decent sized stick she saw she bolted, keeping low as she ran.

Once she was back beside Harry she breathed again.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Hermione lied, handing him the stick.

Harry looked at her for a moment before shrugging and throwing the stick for Sirius .

Hermione decided that for now she would forget it had happened and enjoy the day, but some how, she would get Dudley and his mates back.

* * *

**_A/n:_** Ok, well that's another chapter down. I'm sorry that once again she wasn't sent back in time, but you'll just have to wait:P I'm not sure if you have noticed, but I am using song titles and Lyrics as my chapter titles and even my main title, so yeah, some of the titles I might just use becuase they suit the chapter, but that doesn't mean that i'm meaning the song itself, if you get what i mean? lol. Anyway, I wasn't sure what song title to use for this chapter so I just used 'You're Beautiful'. 

Also for those of you who read my other story 'So Beautiful', I Will comtinue with it. I'm am writing this one at the moment because while i'm at the hospital (because of my relative, don't worry, i'm fine:P) i have heaps of time soI hand write this story.

So it's easier for me in the limited time I have on the computer at the moment to just get on and copy this story straight from my hand-written version then it is to think it up whileI write, don't get me wrong though,I work on 'So beautiful' EVERY timeI come online.

And I hope that you don't think that making Hermione look pretty was shallow because I was planning on making a pointabout peer pressure sometime during the story, so it has a reason.

Well I'm done writing possibly the longest authors note ever:P

luv u all

P2MU


	3. It started out with a kiss

CHAPTER 3: IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS

After a very enjoyable game of fetch which envolved Sirius jumping into a large puddle of mud, the three made their way back.

Once arriving at the house they were greeted by a very angry looking Petunia.

"That filthy animal is not coming inside!" she screeched, observing the mud covered dog.

Harry was about to retort when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Hermione. she smiled at him before turning to Petunia.

"We'll take care of it" She told the older woman before turning back to Harry.

"Got a hose?"

* * *

"Sirius keep still!" Hermione laughed as Sirius once again shook, making bits of foam land on her. 

"Sirius I'm getting wet!" she laughed, wiping the foamy bits from her face.

The black dog cocked his head to the side innocently before shaking again.

Hermione pushed him playfully before rubbing more shampoo (Yes proper shampoo, after all he's more man then dog) into his fur.

Soon Harry emerged from the side of the house with a hose.

He waited until Sirius turned to face him before pointing the house at the dog.

When Harry removed the hose from the dog he couldn't help but laugh.

Sirius had the must annoyed expression he could muster in his dog form on, it didn't change as Harry laughed harder.

"You.Should.See.The.Look.On.Your.Face!" Harry said in between laughter.

Sirius growled playfully before wandering over to Harry and shaking all of the water he had just been soaked with onto Harry.

Harry ceased laughing at once and turned the hose onto Sirius again.

Hermione laughed at the two as they tried to make eachother as wet as possible.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you?" Harry asked, before pointing the hose at Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, putting her hands in front of her to try and block the water.

"ARE YOU FINISHED WASHING THAT BLASTED DOG?" They heard Vernon roar.

"Yes!" Harry yelled back angrily.

He turned the hose off and walked around the side of the house to put it away.

When he returned he was bombarded with water.

"Hermione!" he laughed seeing her standing there holding a now empty bucket.

"What?" she asked with the cutest face she could muster.

Harry grinned, narrowing his eyes at her.

They all entered the house dripping wet, much to Petunia's protests.

Once at the top of the stairs they went separate ways, Hermione to Harry's room, and Harry and Sirius to the bathroom for some towels.

As Hermione entered Harry's room she grabbed a few bertie botts every flavoured beans and through thm into her mouth.

"Coconut, celery and orange, not bad, but not meant to be eaten together" She murmured.

Peering out the door she found the hall to be empty meaning Harry and Sirius were still in the bathroom.

She pushed the door across and made her way over to her trunk.

Digging through the contents she finally found a pair of black tracky pants and a yellow singlet top she'd be comfortable in.

She pulled off her soaked shirt and threw it down by her trunk.

She began to reach for her singlet when Harry and Sirius wandered in without thinking.

"Ok, we've got towe-" Harry began but stopped when he saw Hermione wearing only her jeans and an incredibly simple black bra.

Hermione stood there, suppressing laughter, wondering which one was going to look away in embarrassment first.

_'Don't know what's so embarrassing about it'_ Hermione thought, _'They wouldn't care so much if it were a bikini, and what's really the difference?'_

Her thought's were suddenly interrupted by shouting downstairs.

"Vernon go tell Harry and his...friend that dinner is ready please!" Petunia said.

"We'll do it mum!" Dudley answered.

All 3 snapped out of whatever thoughts they had been having.

"Time for dinner already?" Sirius said, checking his watch as if he needed evidence of this.

"Dudley is actually offering to do something...?" Harry said, completely shocked.

"Harry, please play along with what I'm about to do" Hermione pleaded.

"what are you about to do?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Hermione was about to reply but she heard Dudley coming up the stairs.

"They're probably doing nothing"

"There is no way _she_ would like Potter"

"I know what you mean Big D"

Hermione saw Harry's fists ball in rage.

"If you want something to rub in his overly large face then play along, and Sirius, you'd better transform in a dog" Hermione said, watching as the man became a dog.

Hermione waiting until Dudley and his friends were almost in view before claiming Harry's lips with hers.

At first Harry was so suprised that he didn't do anything, but soon he became aware that this was what Hermione had been talking about so he deepened the kiss and fell back on the bed with her on him.

As he moved one hand to the back of her head and the other to her back he didn't hear the several gasps come from the door.

Slowly Hermione moved her hands so they went under his wet shirt and rested on his chest.

"They're gone" Sirius growled, now back in his human form.

Hermione and Harry didn't hear him.

"THEY ARE GONE!" He shouted right next to them.

They pulled apart, but they still looked into eachother's eyes.

"Hermione..." Harry breathed.

"AHEM!"

They turned to look at Sirius,both blushing furiously.

Neither noticed the angry look on his face as they were both lost in their thoughts.

Hermione had already planned to kiss him, but she hadn't planned on deeping the kiss, getting lost in it, it was only supposed to be a simple snog!

"Happy where you are?" Sirius asked her.

Hermione blushed even more and hopped off Harry.

She quickly slipped the singlet over her head and changed into the tracky pants.

* * *

Hermione sat at the top of the stairs drying her hair with a towel while Harry and Sirius got changed. 

At last they emerged from the bedroom, Sirius in his animagus form.

"I'll just take that to the laundry" Harry said, taking the towel from her and wandering up the hall.

Hermione looked over at Sirius, "Sorry about before" she said, referring to the kiss, "Well actually I'm not sorry, but I am..." She said.

Sirius just stared at her.

"Ok well, let's just head down to dinner" Harry said, returning from the laundry.

Hermione nodded shyly and then began to walk down the stairs.

Sirius walked behind the two, watching their every move.

He growled slightly when he saw Harry's hand reach over and take Hermione's.

Hermione looked down at there entwined hands, then up into Harry's eyes where she smiled.

As they entered the dining room everyone except Vernon and Petunia looked at them, but Hermione could have sworn that she'd seen Petunia's eyes flick momentarily to her and Harry's entwined hands.

Sitting down at the table they let go of the others hand and started to eat the food laid out before them.

As she ate it she started to wish she were at Hogwarts or at the Weasley's home, Petunia's food tasted like crap. Harry seemed to think the same thing as he were passing some of the food to Sirius under the table.

"MUM!" Dudley suddenly yelled making everyone jump, "_HARRY_ IS PASSING FOOD TO THAT STUPID DOG AGAIN!"

Petunia turned to Harry with a livid look on her face.

"Do NOT feed thatuseless muttat the table!" she said.

"Why not? You feed Dudley at the table" Harry retorted.

Hermione stifled a laugh.

Petunia's face turned a purple good enough to match Vernon's _natural_ colour.

Harry knew what this meant already and grabbing Hermione's hand he bolted up the stairs after Sirius who had started running before Harry was even standing.

Upon entering the room Harry shut and locked the door.

Hermione looked questioningly between the two.

"She turned that colour about two weeks ago, Harry just stood there and nearly got his head blown off" Sirius said, laughing slightly.

Hermione smiled and laughed along.

"I'll have you that it wasn't very funny!" Harry said.

"Whatever" Sirius said in a mock bored voice.

Harry glared at his godfather for a moment before thinking of something.

"You know what Sirius, since I nearly got my head blown of for the second time in two weeks, I think it's only fair that I get that birthday present that you've kept from me all day" he said.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said, digging through a bag.

From it he produced two parcels.

"Happy Birthday" Sirius grinned.

Harry thanked him and started to open one of the parcels.

"Um, Harry I think you should open that one second" Sirius said.

Harry shrugged and unwrapped the other one instead.

He produced a framed photograph.

Hermione sat next to him on the bed and looked at the photo.

It looked perfect. It was of Sirius, Remus and Harry's parents when they were at school. They were having a snowball fight and Harry's mum was winning. Sirius had stopped and was looking questioningly towards the camera, he then laughed before a snowball coming from somewhere behind the camera hit him square in the face making him cough and splutter.

"It's beautiful" Hermione gasped.

"Isn't it?" Sirius said, staring at her, before turning back to Harry who was opening his second parcel a bit more slowly then the first.

He produced a velvet box from this one.

Opening it a piece of parchment fell out.

Harry picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then it is your 17th birthday and we are not there to share it with you, just like we haven't been there to share many of your birthdays._

_We want you to know that we are proud of you and we love you very much. _

_As much as I hate to make this a short letter I don't think all the words in the world will tell you how much we love you, but our gift might. _

_With all the love our hearts can hold_

_Mum and Dad._

Harry put the now tear-stained letter down and picked up the velvet box.

Lifting it as gently has he could he found it to contain...

"Nothing?"

"Look to your right" Sirius said.

Harry did so.

A small golden ball with wings was flitting around his bedroom.

As soon as it came near him Harry grabbed it.

Turning it over in his hands he saw the words '_Harry James Potter' engraved into it._

"Your dad used to play with this snitch down by the lake" Sirius said, looking at the snitch fondly.

Harry nodded his head, still looking at the tiny golden ball.

Hermione smiled and lay back on the bed to go to sleep. She thought it best that she left Sirius and Harry talk about the man and women that had been not only Harry's parents but Sirius's best friends. She didn't want to intrude in a conversation that wasn't any of her business.

* * *

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Ok, so this had some Hermione/Harry action, something I'm not fond of, but I dont mind it in this case cuz the story isn't about Harry and Hermione:D As you can see Sirius was starting to get a little protective of Hermione. And what did you think of the idea of an engraved snitch as a present?

please review and tell me what u thought.

luv ya all.

P2MU


	4. Window Shopper

CHAPTER 4: WINDOW SHOPPER

The next morning Hermione was first to wake up.

She looked around, it appeared that Harry and Sirius had both fallen asleep on the bed as well, except they looked like they had just fallen backwards from there sitting position.

"You guys awake?" she whispered, not wanting to wake them if they were asleep.

She got a small grunt from Sirius and a murmur from Harry, these two were obviously not morning people.

She lay in bed a while longer thinking about what they would do today. There was always the option of going to Diagon Alley, she knew for a fact that Ron and his family were going to be there.

"Hey Harry?" She asked, "What do you so we go to Diagon Alley today?"

"Can't we go tomorrow?" Harry whined.

"We could, but I thought that you might like to go today because Ron's going" she answered.

"They are? Ok then we'll go today, but for now..." Harry crawled until he was by her side and then laid down next to her, cuddling her close, "Sleep..."

"Harry you have to get up!"

"Not until Sirius does, and he never wakes up" Harry said.

Hermione laughed.

* * *

"Come on Sirius wake up!" Hermione said, shaking the man. 

"It's not going to work Hermione..." Harry said, cuddling his pillow now that Hermione wasn't beside him.

"Please wake up Sirius!" Hermione said.

"Go away Prongs, I'm having a good dream and before you ask yes, it's about _her_" Sirius muttered, obviously half asleep still.

"Sirius wake up, it's Hermione!" Hermione shouted in his ear.

Sirius sat up so fast he nearly hit Hermione's head with his own.

"Much better" Hermione said, smiling at Harry who was in shock that Sirius woke up because someone spoke to him.

"So what are we doing today?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We're going shopping" Hermione replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh god no" Sirius said, lying back down.

* * *

"Hermione are you ready yet?" Harry yelled, banging on his bedroom door. 

"Don't come in!" was the only reply he got.

Thirty two minutes and 5 seconds later (Harry timed it) Hermione appeared wearing quater-length jeans, a black boob-tube, red stilletos and a necklace made of large red beads (she was still wearing her locket of course).

"You ready?" she asked cheerfully.

"Are we ready? We were ready an hour ago!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey you were the one that prevented me from getting up early, remember?" Hermione said, taking his hand and starting to walk down the stairs but finding it blocked by Dudley and his friends.

"And what can we do for you?" Dudley asked her.

"Well for starters you could get out of the way!" Harry snarled.

"We didn't ask you Potter, we asked her!" Piers said.

"Well I agree with Harry, get the fuck out of the way" Hermione said calmly.

"Quite the temper, I don't think you can handle her Potter" Dennis said.

"Well I'm sure I could handle her alot better then you dickheads" Harry retorted.

"What did you call us?" Dudley fumed.

"He called you dickheads" Hermione said as if she were teaching a little kid what 1+1 equaled.

"Shut-up whore" Malcolm snapped, obviously not as fond as her as the others were.

Before Hermione could so much as open her mouth to retort Malcolm was flat on his back with a dog on top of himsnarling inches from his face.

"Get your fucken dog off me Potter..." Malcolm said quietly, not wanting to make any sudden movements.

"Apologize to Hermione first" Harry said.

"I don't care for an apology" Hermione said, trying to push Sirius off Malcolm.

"Sir-Snuffles get off of him!" Herrmione yelled.

Sirius looked up at her and moved away from the boy.

"You, your bitch, and your dog will pay for that Potter" Malcolm hissed before walking off with the others.

"Well that was a bad start to the morning" Harry said calmly.

Hermione looked at him and glared.

"Next time don't just let Sirius have a go at him" Hermione said, "And Sirius, you should know better then that, remember you're in your dog form and we could get in trouble if you bit him"

"Hermione we wouldn't get in trouble, we'd be at Hogwarts way before they could even come near us, how would they find us?" Harry said.

"Oh that'd be even better, they'd think you were missing or on the run or something, you could just as easily risk them finding out about us" Hermione said.

"Besides the fact that that is over dramatic, we have memory charms" Harry said, trying to calm her down.

Hermione knew he was right, but she was allowed to worry, wasn't she?

* * *

Hermione's mood brightened alot when it was time to catch the bus. 

She had come up with the idea of pretending that 'Snuffles' was Harry's seeing eye dog.

"Harry for god's sake remove your glasses" Hermione laughed.

"But..." Harry began.

"No buts! What's the point of wearing glasses if you're blind?"

"But I need them, I can't see without them"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement before turning to him and smiling, "Exactly" she said.

When the bus arrived they all entered, Hermione holding onto Harry's arm as if leading him.

"Ok, there are three steps" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and walked up them.

The bus driver looked at them suspiciously.

"No dogs allowed" he said, pointing to a sign on the door then had a massive cross over the picture of a dog.

"Please sir, my friend needs him, he's blind" Hermione said.

The bus-driver sighed in annoyance, he obviously wasn't the emotional type, but Hermione knew that he had no choice in the matter of guide dogs.

"Fine, get on but keep it quiet!" he said.

"He's trained not to bark at just anything" Harry said.

The bus-driver nodded, motioning them find a seat, or in the bus-driver's mind 'Get in or get out.'

Hermione lead Harry to the very back of the bus and sat down with him, where-as Sirius had to lay down on the floor.

"How stupid can you get?" Harry sniggered.

"Don't snigger, he'll get suspicious" Hermione whispered.

"To be honest I don't think he could get any more suspicious then he already is" Harry said.

Herrmione smiled, something only Sirius could see due to the fact that Harry's glasses were still in Hermione's bag.

The bus ride took 20 minutes tops.

"Come on Harry we're there" Hermione said, standing up and taking his hand.

Harry stood as well and with Hermione and Sirius he found his way out of the bus...only stubbing his toe once.-(NEVER make Sirius lay down on the floor.)

"Good, now can I have my glasses back?" Harry asked.

"Sure" Hermione said handing them to him.

Putting them on Harry looked around.

"Um...'Mione..." Harry asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Mmm?"

"Would that happen to be the bus driver?"

Hermione turned around to see the bus driver, staring at the glasses Harry was now wearing with a livid look on his face.

"Run..." Hermione said.

Hermione, Harry and Sirius ran, hearing the angry shouts of the bus-driver.

At last they saw the leaky cauldron, and before the bus-driver had even turned the corner they ran inside.

Breathing deeply Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione smiled at him, and taking his hand in hers she started to walk towards diagon alley.

"Morning Tom" Harry said.

"Hello Mr. Potter and...Ms Granger!" Tom said cheerfully, looking at their entwined hands and making a mental note to tell some of his friends about 'The boy who lived's' new girlfriend.

Entering the stone courtyard Harry pulled out his wand.

"Ok, Two up, three across..." Harry said, tapping the correct bricks that allowed them to pass through into Diagon Alley.

As Harry stepped back the stone wall started to shift, slowly dispersing until the wall was gone and before them was a busy street full of witches and wizards which could only be Diagon alley.

They left the small courtyard and walked down the street, stopping every now and again to look in a shop window.

"Where do you think they are?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, butour best bet would be 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', that way if they're not there maybe Fred and George could tell us where they are" Hermione said brightly.

"Good idea" Harry said, looking at her with a small smile creeping onto his face.

The three of them walked down the street, keeping an eye out for the colour red.

At last they stopped outside the joke shop owned by the Weasley twins.

"Doesn't look like they're in here" Hermione said as they entered the large shop.

"Oi Harry!" Harry looked up.

Fred was standing behind the counter motioning for Harry to come into the backroom.

"C'mon Hermione" Harry said, pulling Hermione away from lecturing some first years about how _not _to use skiving snackboxes.

They entered the backroom, curtains closing behind them, allowing Sirius to transform into his normal form without being seen.

"Hey Fred, George" Harry said, nodding to each of the twins.

"Ah, and may wehave the honours of introducing you to Ms. Hermione Granger" Sirius said, pushing Hermione so she stepped towards them a few steps.

"Ha ha" Hermione said.

Fred and George got up and circled her, "I got it!" George exclaimed, "She got a manicure!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two as she went and stood next to Harry.

"Nah seriously Hermione, what happened to your hair?" they asked.

"It felt the wrath of a heated, hair-curling wand" Hermione replied.

"Ah" they said.

"So how have you two been anyway?" Sirius asked them.

"Business has been good" Fred said.

Suddenly a faint giggling sound could be heard from the shop.

George let out a yelp and dived behind a box.

"Except for that" Fred said.

"Pgsmy Puffs?" Harry asked.

"Yup" Fred answered.

"Why don't you move them outside like you said you were going too?" Harry asked.

"Because that would be completely cruel!" Hermione exclaimed.

Fred ignored her, "We did, but the ministry of magic came around saying that it was _cruel,_ you know, with the wind knocking them around and everything, and to think we thought they would have better things to do then tracking down living pink hair accessories, like preparing for a war!"

Fred, George, Sirius and Harry burst out laughing, while Hermione scowled at the fact that they were laughing at a sentence that had finished by saying something about the war.

"Anyway!" Hermione said loudly to shut them up, "We were looking for Ron, do you know where he is?"

"Yep" George said.

"He's at Madam Malkin's with Mum and Ginny" Fred said.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Sirius (back in his animagus form) made their way to Madam Malkin's, Hermione with pgysmy puff since the twins had shoved it in her hands and refused to take it back.

They walked past the shop Hermione had got her beloved Crookshanks from.

Outside of it was a small girl who looked like her eyeswere glistening with tears.

"Hey" Hermione said, leaning down to the girl, "What's wrong?"

The girl looked up at Hermione.

"All my friends are in there getting pets" she sobbed.

"Why aren't you in there with them?"Hermione asked.

"Because I can't afford anything I don't need" The girl said, looking sadly into the store.

"You know what" Hermione said, "Here" She shoved the little Pgysmy Puff into the girls hand, "He's yours"

The girl shook her head and tried to give the Pgysmy Puff back to Hermione, "I can't" she said quietly and a little regretfully.

"Look, if you don't take him he'll be in danger of my cat eating him" Hermione said.

The little girl thought about this for a moment before looking at the pink fluff ball then back at Hermione, "Thank you" she murmured.

Hermione smiled at the girl before standing up and continuing to walk down the street.

"That was really nice of you Hermione" Harry said.

"Yeah well, I didn't want it" Hermione said.

"But still...Hey, that also reminds me, where is crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"He's back at home with mum and dad, he's starting to feel his age so I decided ages ago that I wouldn't bring him to Hogwarts this year" Hermione replied continuing to walk down the street.

They walked in silence for a bit, until Harry decided that something needed to be said.

"Ron won't be happy" Harry laughed.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's Ron, and Ron doesn't like shopping, unless you have forgotten" Harry teased.

"I haven't forgotten, it just...slipped my mind!" Hermione said in defence.

"Sounds like you forgot to me" Harry replied, walking into Madam Malkin's.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it with a smile.

"Harry dear it's nice to see you!" Molly Weasley said, hugging the boy.

"Nice you see you too" Harry said, gasping for air.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said.

"Hermione?" Molly said, immediatly letting go of Harry and drawing the young girl up into a hug.

Releasing Hermione Molly smiled as she looked over both Harry and Hermione.

"You two have grown so much over the holidays, although you both look a little skinny..." Molly said.

"Harry? HERMIONE?"

Ron had just come from a corner of the shop.

"Hey Ron" Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Hey" Hermione said, hugging one of her best friends.

"It's so good to see you, and you've grown so much taller" Hermione said.

"Same with you, except even 'bloody hell' won't sum up how much you've changed" Ron said.

Hermione laughed at his attempt at a compliment.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Over at the counter" Ron said, his smile fading a little.

Hermione walked over to the red head at the dress covered counter.

"Hey" Hermione said, hugging her friend.

"Oh my god, Hermione?" Ginny squealed.

Hermione laughed as her friend hugged her again.

"It's felt like forever since I've seen you!" Ginny said.

"Yes, but things haven't changed" Hermione said, noticing all of the cloths on the counter.

"Yeah, I still have to choose one, don't think I'm so lucky that I could even afford two" Ginny said sadly.

"Cheer-up Gin, because that green dress over there would look great on you" Hermione said, laughing as Ginny rapidly picked it up and held in against herself asking Hermione if it looked ok.

"I think you should get it" Hermione said.

Ginny smiled at her friend.

Ginny picked up her bag and left Madam Malkin to put away all the dresses, by magic of course.

"You guys coming?" Ginny asked, starting to walk out of the shop.

"You mean we're leaving?" Ron said hopefully.

"Yes Ronald, we are leaving" Hermione said.

"Thank Go-" Ron began.

"No Ronald, we're not, Ginny and I'll be one second!" Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's arm and running back into the shop.

"What on Earth is it?" Ginny asked as they ran.

Hermione suddenly stopped at a cloths rack and took one of the dresses from it.

"This is it" Hermione said, smiling at her friend's reaction,"Oh my fucken god...It's...It's...perfect!"

* * *

A/n: Hey, sorri if I took 2 long 2 update, had heaps of tests to study for. Well, this wasn't the most exciting chapter but i liked it, i had alot of fun writing the bus scene. lol. anyways, review with any questions, or any 'oh my god i love ur story!''s or any advice. lol. 


	5. The Sound of White

CHAPTER 5: THE SOUND OF WHITE

Entering Harry's room Hermione laid her shopping down.

"Think you got enough?" Sirius teased.

Hermione smiled as she picked up a pillow that had fallen off the bed from the previous night and threw it at him.

"Sorry..." Sirius mumbled, catching the pillow and throwing it on the bed where it should have already been.

"You know Sirius, one of these days your little comments are going to come back and bite you" Hermione said, starting to pack her newly purchased items into her trunk.

"I think not, you see, people learn from there mistakes" Sirius said.

"You learn? I would never have guessed!" Harry said as he walked into the room and put his own shopping down.

"I learn, but I don't have too unlike you my weak minded friend" Sirius joked.

The pillow that Sirius had caught and thrown back on the bed suddenly came hurling at him again.

"You two could make a man hate pillows you know" Sirius grumbled.

Harry merely shrugged as he too started to pack his newly purchased items in his trunk.

"So anyway Hermione" Harry said, "You never did show us what you brought at Madam Malkin's..."

"I brought a dress" Hermione said.

"He would have never have guessed that, even with dresses and robes being the only thing in the damn shop" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Smart-ass" Hermione mumbled.

"Thank-you" Sirius said, as if she had just complimented his looks.

Rolling her eyes Hermione comtinued, "It's a formal dress to wear to the christmas ball" Hermione said.

"Christmas ball? Never had one of those before" Harry murmured.

"No, actually there's a Christmas ball every year" Hermione said.

"No there's no-"

"Harry, yes there is, but it's only for 7th years! You know, to celebrate their last year at Hogwarts!" Sirius said, desperatly wanting Hermione to shove her much cherished 'Hogwarts a History' into the boys head.

"Oh" Harry said, "Didn't know that"

"Really?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh sarcasism, tell me Sirius, how many things have I had to tell you because you didn't have a clue?"

Hermione smiled at the boy's bickering.

"Well I gather that you two aren't interested in seeing my dress then" Hermione said.

"I'm interested" Harry said, ending the argument.

"Good, because I was going to show you anyway" Hermione said.

Looking through the remaining shopping bags she finally came across the one she was looking for.

"Ok, promise to say nice things about it?" Hermione laughed.

"Only if they're true" Sirius said.

Hermione picked up the dress and held it against her.

The dress was made so that the top half looked like a corset. Ithad red with black ribbons criss-crossing at the front and back. Finally the dress smoothed out into a flowing skirt which was also red with a black trimming down the bottom. The entire dress was made of satin.

"Woah" Harry said.

"I remember..." Sirius said.

"What?" the two teens asked, looking at Sirius.

"Oh...uh...sorry, I just remember seeing that dress in Madam Malkin's, that's all" Sirius said.

"Oh ok" Harry said, eager to continue looking at the dress...and Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand looked at Sirius a moment longer before turning back to her trunk.

"I'm still deciding on which shoes to wear" Hermione said, "So maybe you two can help"

She pulled out two shoes.

The first pairwere black with red and black bands criss-crossing over her foot.

The otherpair was also black with two straps that were dotted with rubies.

"Are they real?" Harry asked.

"I wish! No, it's just a spell to make them look real, they're fake" Hermione said.

"Right well I think you should wear..." Harry started.

"Those" Sirius finsihed, pointing almost desperatly at the ruby shoes.

"Alright..." Hermione said, laughing a little at the look of desperation on Sirius's face.

* * *

"I'm bored" Sirius said, lying on the floor throwing a ball into the air then catching it. 

"So we've heard" said Harry who staring out of the window, nearly as bored as Sirius.

"Well do something interesting then" Hermione said, deeply interested in they're new potion's books.

"There is nothing to do!" Sirius whined.

"You could always chase your tail" Hermione suggested.

"Ha...ha...ha" Sirius said, throwing the ball at her.

"OW! It was just a suggestion" Hermione said as the ball hit her.

Sirius mumbled something.

After a few more minutes of silence Hermione put her book down.

"I have an idea" she said happily.

"If it's anything to do with my tai-"

"It's not" Hermione said smiling.

"Well then?" Harry erged.

"Do you guys still have those skiving snackboxes and everything?" Hermione asked.

"Duh" Harry said.

"Good" Hermione grinned.

* * *

How do you expect us to get them to eat them?" Harry whispered. 

"I don't" Hermione answered, "I plan on giving them to them."

Harry was about to reply but Hermione took the sweets from him and kissed his cheek.

"Be right back" she murmured, rolling her eyes.

Harry watched as she knocked on Dudley's door.

"I don't like this" he mumbled to Sirius.

"Hey, she's not stupid, she has her wand" Sirius mumbled back.

They continued to watch as Dudley's door opened and Hermione walked inside his room.

It must gave been 4...5...6 minutes before Hermione returned, but it felt like much longer for Sirius and Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked almost instantly.

Hermione smiled.

"They took the sweets and ate them, now they have blood noses and two of them have fainted" Hermione said happily.

"Did you leave the other half of the sweets in there?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" Hermione said.

"Good, now Aunt P and Uncle V" Sirius said.

The three went downstairs slowly.

"Ok, Hermione you go into the kitchen and break a glass" Harry said.

"Can do" Hermione smiled, walking off into the kitchen.

Sure enough the sound of something smashing was heard soon after.

"What the-" they heard Vernon say before both Petunia and Vernon got up and walked into the kitchen.

Harry and Sirius pretty much ran into the living room and crushing up a lolly each they dropped the now crushed up bits into the two coffees that were placed on the table.

Running back to the stairs they watched as Petunia and Vernon came back, both looking livid.

Hermione soon joined them.

"I had to clean up the glass" she explained.

"They made you?" Harry asked sourly.

"No, I offered" Hermione said.

Before Harry could reply to this they heard screaming and immediatly looked at Petunia and Vernon.

"BOY!" Vernon was shouting.

Both Petunia and Vernon were running around widely trying to lose the rain cloud above each of their heads which were pouring rain onto them.

* * *

Over the next week and a bit the rain clouds that followed Vernon and Petunia went away and it was finally time for Hermione and Harry to return to Hogwarts. 

"No Sirius, we can't risk you taking us!" Harry argued.

"I went to Diagon Alley with you!" Sirius argued back.

"But-"

"Harry give up" Hermione said, locking her trunk.

"But-"

"But what" Hermione said, planting a small kiss on his lips, "It'll be ok"

Harry sighed in frustration, "Fine" he mumbled.

Sirius turned around to hide the massive grin on his face at being allowed to go.

"Ok, well lets go" Hermione said cheerfully, levitating both trunks.

As they walked down the stairs they heard the sound of a car.

"Oh no" Harry said, running towards the garage.

Several seconds later they heard him yell out in frustration.

"They left! They knew we needed to get to king's cross!" Harry was yelling.

"Harry" Hermione said as they reached him, "We'll catch the bus, seriously, it's cool"

* * *

"STOP!" Hermione and Harry called as they raced after the departing bus. 

"Well that's just great" Harry said, giving up on the chase.

"Maybe a taxi?" Hermione suggested.

"Not with Sirius, and besides, I have no muggle money" Harry said.

"Well maybe we could send a letter to Dumbledore explaining thst we couldn't get to Kings cross in time" Hermione said hopelessly.

"Or we could Apparate" Harry said.

"But-"

"It's either we Apparate or miss the train" Harry said.

Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Good" Harry said, taking her hand and leading her behind a tree where they wouldn't be seen as they apparated.

"Ok..1...2...go!"

Hermione felt the strange and almost sickening sensation of apparation.

Soon she felt her feet hit solid ground.

"Whoa..." She said.

"Ok, I'll go first through the platform, then 'Mione, then Sirius" Harry said, looking around the ticket stand they had apparated behind.

"Got it" Hermione answered, also looking around the stand.

"Well, see you on the other side" Harry grinned, running off and through the barrier.

"Ok well, that'll be my cue, see you in a second" Hermione said to Sirius.

Now the part Hermione hated...running towards what appeared to be a solid wall.

Closing her eyes she ran through, feeling the small gust of wind that told her she had successfully passed through and was now on the other side of the wall.

Opening her eyes she saw what she hadn't expected and really hadn't wanted to expect...deatheaters.

Death-eaters, students and parents locked in an intense battle.

Suddenly Sirius appeared beside her.

Tranforming back into his human form he asked the one thing she was thinking, "Where's Harry?"

"I-I don't know..." Hermione said desperatly.

Sirius squinted, trying to look behind the people closest them until finally he saw who he was looking for and ran to help him.

Hermione didn't, instead he looked around on the ground full of the unconcious and some even dead for any sign of the red-headed family she had come to love.

"Well well well, a stray mudblood"

Hermione looked up expecting to see Draco but instead seeing Lucious, she'd never realised how alike they were in their voice...and thoughts.

"Piss off Malfoy"

_Well done Hermione, you've just told a deatheater to piss off, now I'm sure he'll go away!_

Malfoy laughed.

_Duh. (_a/n: those were 'Mione's thought so you all know)

"I think that some punishment is in order now" Malfoy said, pointing his wand at her.

"Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the ground in pure agony, trying to stop the pain by moving around and trying to protect herself with her arms hoplessly.

Suddenly the curse was lifted.

"Hermione are you ok?"

It was Sirius's voice.

"I'm fine" Hermione said, holding on to Sirius so she could sit up.

"Someone has to contact Dumbledore" Hermione said.

"We don't have enough time..." Sirius answered, looking at the battle that surronded them.

"In my trunk...I have some parchment and ink, we'll write to Dumbledore, Hedwig is a fast owl, it'll be wasting no time" Hermione said.

Sirius hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"You can't just write it here though!" Sirius said, watching as she began to unlock her trunk.

Hermione stopped and looked around, "The train, I'll write it on the train, that way we'll be out of harms way, get Harry!" Hermione said, getting up and starting to drag her trunk over to the train.

Sirius did as she asked and went to get Harry.

Hermione ran to the back compartment on the train before leaning beside her trunk and opening it.

Sirius and Harry entered just as she pulled out some ink.

Scribbling something down quickly she called for Hedwig who had been flying above the battle with the other owls trying to keep safe.

"There" Hermione said as Hedwig flew off un-noticed by the crowd below her.

"Begging Dumbledore to come to your rescue? Where is that Gryffindor courage that you pride yourself on so much?"

The three spun around to see...Lucious...again.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easy did you Granger?" Malfoy sneered, walking towards the girl.

"Back off Malfoy" Sirius snarled.

Malfoy smirked before grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her into a kiss.

With all the strength Hermione could muster she pulled away, tumbling backwards into Harry's arms.

Malfoy sneered again, kicking her trunk so it hit the wall by the window.

"So stubborn" Malfoy hissed, walking towards her again.

Sirius stepped in his way.

"Keep the hell away from her" he hissed.

Malfoy sneered, as they began to circle eachother.

"Still protective I see, tell me, have you told her yet?" Malfoy asked.

"There's nothing to tell..." Sirius said.

Malfoy smirked.

Confused by these words Hermione looked at the two men.

Sirius was staring straight into Lucious's eyes, daring him to make the first move. Lucious did the same...except he wasn't blinking...

Hermione looked at the tip of his wand, it was starting to glow green, he was conjuring non-verbal magic!

Without thinking Hermione leapt out of Harry's arms and into the way of the spell just as it struck.

She felt a sickening jolt of pain...as if she was dying...all she could see was green...then another blast from the other side, perhaps Sirius had been too late to stop the spell he had appartently been conjuring himself.

Hermione felt a rush of wind as she was blasted backwards hitting her trunk with a sickening crack.

Now all anyone could see was white...and then...

...she was gone.

* * *

A/N: I did it! I finally wrote this chapter! I loved writing the part about Hermione jumping in the way of the spells. Now as you may notice Hermione was blasted into her trunk, there is a reason for this...I AM NOT ALLOWING HER TO WEAR 80'S CLOTHS! lol. Seriously, you gotta love the wardrobe, so shes keeping it:P 

luv you all, please review...ladidadadi, lol. (Seriously, REVIEW:P)

P2MU


	6. Far Away

CHAPTER 6: FAR AWAY

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and painfully.

"Are you alright?"

Looking up she saw three figures. The closest one came into focus and she breathed out it relief.

"You scared me there for a second Harry" she laughed shakily.

"Harry?"

"I think she's delusional"

"Ask her a question then"

"Um...In what countries is the Avada Kedvara curse used as capital punishment?"

"We're trying ot help her Moony, not cause her brain to melt!"

"Fine then you ask her something"

"What year is it?"

"It's 2005" she said simply, already knowing she could answer this question and the one before hand.

"Um...ok that was too hard, how about this, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three and what do you mean the other question was to hard?"

"Well...you kind of got it wrong..."

Hermione gave him a confused look before looking at the next person.

"Lupin?" she exclaimed.

_Whoa! He looks so much...younger and healthier. Maybe after seeing him all pale and scarred after fullmoon...well...anyone would look different!_

"Uh...yeah. Who are you?" he asked.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's me Hermione...you know, Hermione Granger" Hermione said, expecting him to apologize and say hello. He didn't, instead he looked at her just as confused as ever. Sighing Hermione looked at the last person for help. She was going to ask them to help her tell Lupin who she was but the words failed her instead she asked...

"Who are you?"

"Sirius Black at your service" the boy said. Hermione sat up painfully and looked around at all of them.

_Not good..._

"So...you're Remus Lupin, you're Sirius Black...and you're..."

"Not Harry"

"Then..." Hermione said, starting to panic, "Who are you?"

"James" the boy said.

"Not James Potter?" she asked, closing her eyes as she suddenly realised where she was.

"Uh...yeah...how did you know that?" James asked.

"Just had a feeling..." Hermione said, trying to concentrate hard on how she might have gotten herself into this situation. Or maybe she was wrong, maybe by that small chance she was wrong...

"Wonder where Wormtail is..." Remus said, looking out of the compartment door for any sign of the other boy.

_Way to shred hope Lupin._

_Ok...what was the last thing that happened that may have made me come...here _She thought.

"The Deathe-" she stopped herself quickly as all of the boy's heads turned to face her.

"Deathe? Deatheater?" Sirius asked suprisingly cheerful for the topic.

"Uh...no, I meant Deathday party" Hermione said quickly.

"Ok, what about a deathday party?" Remus asked, now interested.

"Nothing" Hermione said, dropping her eyes to the floor.

The boys looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" She said innocently.

"It's just-"

"Oh Moony, give the poor girl a break" Sirius said, giving her a charming smile.

* * *

Soon the Hogwart's express pulled to a stop. 

"Aw, so soon?" Sirius said, watching as Hermione stood to leave.

"Whether you'll believe me or not I don't know, but the whole point of the train is transport us here" James said. Sirius ignored him. Rolling her eyes Hermione left the compartment with her trunk.

Hopping off the train she made her way to the carriage nearest the castle. Pulling her trunk inside she shut the door and sat down. Outside the stars were not visible due to clouds, but thankfully it was not raining. Her thoughts were interrupted as the carriage door opened and a girl with soft red hair appeared.

"Is it alright if I sit in here with you?" the girl asked.

Hermione smiled and motioned for her to come in, despite the fact that she wasn't really in the mood for company. As soon as the red-head had wrestled her trunk inside and had sat down the carriage began to move.

"So..." The red-head said nervously, trying to make conversation.

"How are you?" This question was not entirely correct. For one, Hermione's facial expression showed that she felt confused and upset and secondly, she should have said 'Who are you?' because she had never seen this girl in her entire lfe.

"I'm alright" Hermione answered bluntly, not really in the mood for conversation. But the red-head wasn't giving up.

"My name's Lily Evans" The girl said.

_Hi, nice to meet you Harry's mum._

"Nice to meet you I'm..." Her first thought was to tell her a fake name, after all she couldn't be known in the past as Hermione Granger, but what did it matter, hadn't she already accidently told James, Sirius and Remus her name?

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione finished.

"That's a lovely name" Lily exclaimed, "And it's not that common, I mean there are _heaps_ of girls named 'Lily'"

Hermione laughed, "At least it's named after something beautiful"

Lily blushed at the unexpected compliment about her name.

"I suppose" she murmured.

There was silence for about a minute until...

"So what's your name mean anyway?" Lily asked.

"Strong I think, I'm not really sure, the book I looked up to find out was very old and not that good" Hermione answered.

"Hmm, well maybe I should lend you the book I own, It was only published 2 years ago" Lily said thoughtfully.

"That'd be nice" Hermione smiled. They talked about names and their meanings for the remainder of the trip. Hermione was actually sad at the fact that they couldn't continue talking, and apparently so was Lily.

"Well, Guess we have to get to the feast now" Lily said, her smile fading away. Hermione nodded, even though she had no intention of going to the feast straight away. The two girls started to walk up together only to be separated by the crowd of Hogwart's students. When at last Hermione made it to the entrance hall she broke away from the students and ran up the stairs. Three boys saw her.

Running at full speed and hoping that he hadn't decided to head down to the feast extremely early she ran towards Dumbledore's office.

Upon arriving she found a portrait there instead of a stone gargoyle.

The portrait was of the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Can we help you?" Godric Gryffindor asked, looking at the Gryffindor symbol on her robes with approval.

"Yes, I need to see Dumbledore" Hermione said.

"Very well, all we need is a password" Helga Hufflepuff said cheerfully.

"I...I don't know the password..." Hermione said helplessly.

"Oh how suprising" Salazar Slytherin said sarcastically.

Suddenly the potrait swung open and Dumbledore walked out.

"That will be enough Salazar" he said. Salazar gave him a pierecing glare before storming off.

"Hmm, I'm afraid Salazar and I have never seen eye to eye" Dumbledore said, sighing. "Now, I believe you wanted to see me, but first explain to me why I have never seen you and yet here you are wearing Hogwarts robes" Dumbledore said smiling kindly. Hermione took a deep breath before bursting into explanation.

"It's really complicated you see, some how I have ended up in the past..."

* * *

Sirius, James and an unwilling Remus followed Hermione, stopping when she halted in front of Dumbledore's office. They listened as she began to talk to the potrait. 

"This is boring!" James complained. Sirius turned to say something but his eye caught something else. All of the trunks were lined up behind them, and one of the few he could see the names of said _HG_. He looked at James and then the trunk.

"No" said Remus sternly, Already knowing what they planned to do.

"Aww, C'mon Moony, we _have _to! She could be...a deatheater for all we know!" Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"For one, no-one is even sure of these _Deatheaters_ or this _Voldemort, _It's probably just something to get the press all hyped up about nothing" Remus argued. Unfortunatly for Remus Sirius had completely ignored what he had said and had gone and opened the trunk.

"Nice clothes" Sirius said, while James gave a long whistle.

"Great, she has nice clothes, now get out of her trunk!" Remus hissed.

"Moooony!" Sirius whined.

"No seriously, Dumbledore has just come out of his office" Remus whispered, motioning his head around the corner.

Sirius and James closed the trunk and ran over to where Remus was standing.

"It's Really complicated you see, somehow I ended up in the past" Hermione was saying. "I'm actually from the year 2005"

"I can see what a problem this is for you" Dumbledore said, nodding his head in understanding. "And I am afraid that there is nothing we can do about it"

"Th-there's not?" Hermione almost yelled.

"No, I am afraid that time-travel is not studied greatly in this present age" Dumbledore said.

"Well what am I meant to do then?" Hermione asked.

"Attend class, sleep in your dormitory, make friends, live like you normally would" Dumbledore said. "Until we can do anything you are Hermione Granger, 7th yearof the year 1985"

They watched as Hermione looked atthe floor sadly. Dumbledore smiled at her and looked in their direction making all three boys hold their breath.

"Tell me, are the names James, Sirius and Remus familiar to you?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes" Hermione said, looking in the same direction as Dumbledore and nearly shouting out in suprise. The three boys walked over to them innocently.

"Good evening Mr Potter,Mr Black and Mr Lupin" Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eyes. Hermione smiled at hearing _Mr. Lupin_ After all she was only used to hearing him addressed as _Professor._

"Evening Sir" they mumbled. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"I believe you heard every word of that?"

"Yes sir..."

"Then I expect you to assit Hermione with her new, temporary life" Dumbledore said, chuckling at the look on the boy's faces as they found out they were not to punished for being away from the feast.

"Now, I'm sure that we are all very late to the feast" Dumbledore said, and he began to leave.

"You were telling the truth about the year being 2005?" Sirius said, looking at her in pure amazement.

"No shit" she said smiling slightly, before following Dumbledore down to the great hall.

* * *

A/n: Ok this chapter was a bit over the place but i liked the end and everything, lol. Ummm, I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but Dumbledore knew her name without being told, i realise this and there is a reason for this, a very obvious reason that does not make Dumbledore out as some super mind-reader. Hermione is still wearing her Head Girl badge and I know they don't have names on them, but now they do:P lol. Ok well thats all, any questions, review, no questions, review anyway!


	7. I Could Get Used to This

CHAPTER 7: I COULD GET USED TO THIS

Dumbledore stopped just outside the great hall.

"Now Ms Granger, you are to remain in the house you were in in your time, which would be Gryffindor by the looks of your robes" Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded.

"Very well then" Dumbledore strode into the great hall.

"Shall we?" Sirius said, holding out his arm for Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked in.

She sat down quickly with many a curious glance directed at her.

"Hey" Someone whispered next to her.

"Lily!" Hermione exclaimed seeing the girl sitting beside her. Lily smiled at her before looking at the staff table where Dumbledore was waiting for the students to quiet down.

"Welcome to another, and for some a first, year of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said happily. "I have some notices to give, but for now...Tuck in!" As he said this plates and plates of food appeared on all four tables.

Hermione grabbed a bit more food then she usually would, mainly beacause she hadn't had a chance to have any lunch.

"So I see you've meant _them_" Lily said, nodding in the direction of Sirius, James and Remus who had sat down beside Peter.

"I've met Sirius, James and Remus, but not _him_" Hermione said, hatred in her voice when she said 'him'.

"His name's Peter, he's pretty quiet and definatly weird, but he seems nice" Lily said, continuing to eat. Hermione shrugged.

Finally the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that our stomachs are nolonger talking to us (Dumbledore chuckled at his own little joke), I have a few notices.

"First of all. All of you should know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, thus the name.

"Secondly. The corridors are not there for midnight strolls, If a student is found wandering the castle after hours they will recieve an immediate detention and lose their house some points.

"Thirdly. Mr Filch our care-taker has once again reminded me to tell you all that magic is not permitted in corridors. Nor are a number of other things that can be viewed on the extensive list outside Mr. Filch's office.

"Now, I would like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professer Flamel" The hall broke out in a polite applause.

"And while we are on the subject of welcoming, I'd like to welcome Ms Hermione Granger, our new seventh year Gryffindor who has done home schooling up til now" Dumbledore said cheerfully. This time only four students clapped, Lily, Sirius, James and Remus. Everone else were too busy trying to see who she was.

Hermione slid down in her sit, embarrassed by all of the attention.

* * *

After the feast Hermione and Lily quickly made their way to the Gryffindor common room, chatting happily on the way. Hermione felt so at home talking to Lily that she accidnetly let slip that she was from the future. 

"Whoa..." Lily said in disbelief. "You did seem a bit different though"

"I did?" Hermione asked with a confused expression.

"Well yeah, your cloths are different, you seem to know heaps about everyone and well...you seem pretty confident...I mean, you were shy when everyone was looking at you, but you seem really open" Lily said. Hermione smiled at this.

"So, what am I like in the future?" Lily asked. Hermione's face darkened when she remembered this girl's fate.

"I don't really know, I've never met you, I have heard of you though" Hermione said.

"You've heard of me...but never met me, cool, means I could be a celebrity or something" Lily joked. Hermione laughed at this.

"No Lily, I know someone who knew you" Hermione said, referring to Sirius. Lily sighed in disappointment making Hermione laugh.

Finally they reached the portrait hole where they saw a boy that reminded Hermione of Neville standing there.

"Hey Frank" Lily greeted. "Forgotten the password?"

Frank laughed at this, "You wish! Nah, I'm just waiting for Alice"

"Oh ok" Lily smiled. Suddenly Frank's face looked horribly confused.

"How can you _both_ be headgirl!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Hermione and Lily both looked at Hermione's headgirl badge.

"We can't" Hermione muttered sadly, taking the badge off and pocketing it. Lily's heart when to the girl.

"Come on Hermione, better go into the common room before everyone arrives otherwise we'll never get the seats by the window." Hermione nodded.

"See you Frank, you're welcome to sit with us when Alice arrives" Lily said.

"We might" Frank said mischeiviously. Lily gave him a stern look before entering the common room after Hermione.

"That was Frank Longbottom, I've caught him and Alice making-out in the astronomy tower after hours quite a few times, and yet he always manages to talk his way out of things" Lily laughed. "Not to mention I've had to go to him quite a few times to ask the password, and I'm head-girl!"

Hermione frowned without realising it. Neville was definatly nothing like his father.

"Something wrong?" Lily asked. Hermione looked at her.

"Oh, not really, just thinking" Hermione answered. Lily gave her a worried look.

"Come on, we'll sit down" Lily said, walking over to the window and sitting on a couch next to it. Hermione did the same.

"So..." Lily began, before talking about pretty much everything. It was Hermione's first real girl talk, something she had been deprived of, havingguys as her best friends.

"Can we join you lovely ladies?"

Both girl's looked up to see Sirius and James trying to look charming while Remus rolled his eyes and Peter looked confused.

"Can you like...not" Lily muttered so only Hermione could here. Hermione smiled a this, which the guys mis-took as an invitation to sit down with them.

"So, how have you lovely ladies been?" James asked, sliding an arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily glared at Hermione. Hermione laughed at her.

"And tell me what is so amusing?" Sirius asked, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nothing Sirius" She said.

"Aww, come on Hermione, you can tell me anything!" Sirius said happily.

"Anything hey? Ok, it might sound boring but stags are my second favourite animal" Hermione said.

"That's not as boring as you think...do tell, what's your actualfavourite animal?" James asked.

"Oh I'm not really sure, I'm not sure whether I like cats or dogs better" Hermione said.

"Dogs!" Sirius pretty much yelled.

"Why dogs?" Hermione asked, nearly bursting with laughter.

"Because dogs are great companions, and they're protective and loyal-"

James snorted.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem _Potter_?" Sirius said, saying 'Potter' in a Malfoy like voice.

"Of course not _Black_" James replied with a small smile on his face.

"Well, Hermione and I are going to go to bed" Lily said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her out of Sirius's arms quickly.

"Night all" Hermione said, following Lily up the staircase.

"Goodnight" Remus said, momentarily looking up from a book he was reading. Peter didn't say anything he just just looked at James and Sirius as if soaking in ways he should act around girls.

"Aww, don't go" Sirius said, his eyes looking puppyish.

"Goodnight!" Lily called down the stairs.

James placed a foot on their staircase and yelled "Come back to me Lily!"

The stairs immediatly disappeared into a slide. A small scream was heard at the top.

"JAMES YOU PRAT HERMIONE WAS STILL WALKING UP!" Lily yelled.

"Then where is she?" Sirius called, waiting to see Hermione slide down.

"Lily caught my arm Sirius, now goodnight" and with that the girls shut the door.

"Sorry about them, they can get rather annoying" Lily said.

"It's ok, it's not like they mean most the things they do" Hermione smiled.

"I can assure you that they mean every last thing they do, they were waiting for us to come sliding back down" Lily said. Hermione smiled and opened her mouth to reply but Lily stopped her.

"I wouldn't try defending them, I've known them _alot_ longer then you" Lily said.

"fine" Hermione said, walking over to her wardrobe to find a singlet.

"Oh my god! I already liked what you were wearing, but all of your other cloths..." Lily said, staring wide eyed at the packed wardrobe.

"You can borrow some of them if you like" Hermione said.

"Really?" Lily said, amazed that Hermione would want to share her cloths with her.

"Actually...no" Hermione said, staring over at Lily's wardrobe. Lily's smile left her face.

"I have a better idea" Hermione said, walking over to Lily's wardrobe. Opening it she pulled out some plain shirts.

"Did you want these?" Hermione asked. Lily shook her head.

"Good, now choose some shirts from mywardrobe and bring them here. Lily did so.

Hermione muttered something under her breath and held her wand over one of her shirts. A small light appeared. she moved the wand over to one of Lily's shirts and it tranfigured into Hermione's shirt, except in white.

"I changed the colour so we wouldn't have the exact same shirt" Hermione said with a smile.

Lily looked at her new shirt with amazement before hugging Hermione.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Any time" Hermione laughed. "Now, back to the other ones"

It took a fair few hours to transfigure 7 shirts and 3 pairs of jeans, mainly because Hermione was trying to make them different colours so Lily didn't have a million white shirts, but the problem was finding colours that wouldn't clash badly with her red hair.

"Done!" Hermione said at last.

Lily smiled, her eyes starting to close.

"I think it's time we went to sleep" Hermione said. Lily nodded immediatly.

Hanging up their cloths with a wave of their wands they climbed into their beds.

"Question Lily" Hermione said.

"Mmm?"Lily mumbled.

"Why aren't there any other seventh year girls in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"There were twin sisters last year, but their parents pulled them out because they were moving to France, so it was only going to be me, but thankfully you came" Lily mumbled.

"Yeah..." Hermione answered, feeling guilty at the thought of leaving Lily when they found a way for her to get back to the future.

Suddenly a faint tapping sound filled the room.

Lily moaned and threw the blankets over her head. But soon the tapping was joined by a loud hooting sound. Grumbling, Lily got out of bed and opened the window. An owl flew in. She snatched up the piece of parchment it help and read it. Then, walking over to the door she opened it. She took a deep breath then...

"IF I GET ONE MORE LATE NIGHT OWL FROM YOU POTTER, I SWEAR I WILL USE EVERY HEX I KNOW AGAINST YOU!" Then she slammed the door and strode back to her bed, throwing the parchment, which landed next to Hermione's bed.

She picked it up and read it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_come back downstairs_

_cause I have both flowers for you._

Hermione smiled and placed the note back down on the floor. Even though the thought scared her and made the guilt inside her grow she couldn't help but think that she could get used to life here in the past...

* * *

A/n: Another chapter! lol. Review to it please, i worked all day on this, trying to add parts and take away parts. So yeah...more will be explained about this chapter. :) 

luv u all.

P2MU xox.


	8. I Just Wanna Live

CHAPTER 8: I JUST WANNA LIVE

The next morning Hermione woke up early...as usual, to find that Lily was already wide awake.

"My friends back home will be shocked" Hermione laughed, startling Lily. "They didn't think it was possible for someone to wake up earlier then me!" Lily blushed.

* * *

The two girls made their way down to breakfast late, despite the fact that they were probably the first ones awake in the entire school. 

This was because of Lily. She was nervous. Never before had she worn something so...interesting or eye-catching. It had always been a plain lengthy shirt and a blouse for her.

"Come on Lily" Hermione said as they reached the entrance hall.

"Hermione...just one more minute..." Lily said queitly, looking down at the cloths she was wearing nervously. Hermione had known that Lily would act like this the first time she wore such cloths, mainly because she herself had felt the same way. So, to try and make her feel a little bit at ease Hermione had made her start with something quite simple, far from the cloths she usually wore yes, but not quite like the cloths Hermione was already wearing. Lily was wearing jeans and kitty heels (She refused to wear stilettos just yet having never before worn them). But it wasn't the shoes or the jeans Lily was nervous about, it was the shirt. The shirt clung to her body, something she hadn't been aware of when she had picked it from Hermione's wardrobe. The shirt was white with a chinese dragon printed on it in golden glitter. On the sides of the shirt there where small strips missing. Hermione had worn the same shirt in black (Lily's request), except she had worn askirt and stilettos.

"Lily please, you look really nice" Hermione said smiling warmly at the girl.

Lily fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt.

"Hermione I'm not sure about th-"

Hermione suddenly pushed her into the great hall. Lily gave her a piercing glare but started walking towards the Gryffindor table all the same. Alot of the people in the hall opened their mouths in shock.

"See Lily, they've never seen you wear something like this before and personally I think they like it alot more" Hermione whispered next to her.

"Don't be stupid, they're all staring at 'the hot new girl'...or at least I think that's what they call you" Lily whispered back, blushing ever so slightly.

"If you continue to be modest I will hex you" Hermione whispered, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You wouldn't dare, I'm head girl!" Lily hissed.

"Technically so am I" Hermione said. Lily's stomach lurched uncomfortably, she hadn't meant to make Hermione feel bad.

"And besides..." Hermione continued. "They can't be looking at me because I just saw a hufflepuff third year checking you out" Hermione finished, barely containing her laughter.

"Now I feel so much better..." Lily said sarcastically, not realising that Hermione had been joking. Hermione burst out laughing.

The girls then looked up to see all four of the Marauders. Each of them were staring at Lily in absolute shock, even Remus.

"What?" Lily snapped.

Sirius, Remus and Peter left James to answer. But James was at a complete loss of what to say, if he lied and said he didn't like it she'd probably get emotional, and if he told the truth...well she'd just think he was behaving like normal and ignore him for the rest of the day.

"Y-you...look...um..." James started.

Whatever smile had been on Lily's face was long gone when she looked over at Hermione.

"It was probably a stupid idea" Lily muttered. "I'll see you in first class" Before starting to walk out of the hall.

Before Hermione could even begin to chase after her James had reached her.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly.

"To get change, not that it's any of your business!" Lily said.

"Don't get changed!" James said.

"And why shouldn't I?" Lily said, starting to get very emotional.

"B-Beacause you look...Beautiful" James half whispered, Something that was unusally for James, he was never tooshy to say something.

Lily smiled and threw her arms around James.

"Thank you!" she said before letting go, blushing furiously.

"Any time..." James said, sighing happily.

Lily walked back to the table glancing at Hermione with a small smile playing on her lips. Hermione winked at her and laughed.

Hermione then ate quickly and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sirius piped up.

"I have to drop in at the library before class" Hermione answered, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "You coming Lily?"

"I'll miss this one thanks, I want to have a proper breakfast" Lily said. Hermione shrugged and strode out of the great hall.

Hermione's eyes wandered over the great oak doors as she walked through the entrance hall. Alot of skill would have been put into those doors, and personally Hermione hoped that the doors were hand-made, not magic-made, it would give it much more meaning in her opinion.

Unfortunatly her thoughts were cut short as she collided with something. Standing up she found her path blocked by Slytherins (_What else?)._

"Ah, Granger is it? I was wondering when you would come running to me" Malfoy smirked.

_Holy hell...Malfoy? As in Lucious Malfoy? I will never be able to escape the Malfoy family while I'm at Hogwarts, will I?_

"Keep wondering" Hermione retorted, coming to her senses. She pushed past him, only to have Malfoy grab her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" Malfoy said, looking at Crabbe and Goyle with a smirk. The brainless gits started sniggering uncontrollably. Hermione rolled her eyes at the familiarity of the scene. Malfoy smirking while saying something that was in no way funny or even amusing while Crabbe and Goyle sniggered to boost his already overly-large ego.

"Well obviously I'm heading down this corridor" Hermione said sarcastically.

Malfoy sneered at her, having nothing more to say.

"Well I'm glad that I'm talking to someone as witty as you" Hermione said...once again sarcastically.

Malfoy glared at her before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her roughly against a classroom door.

"Fuck...Off!" Hermione yelled, kicking out at his shin.

"Bitch!" Malfoy hissed, slapping her across the face as he grimaced in pain.

By this stage Hermione had pulled out her wand as was pointing it...well lets just say it wasn't a good situation for him.

"You wouldn't" Malfoy said, a slight quiver to his voice as he looked down at the wand.

"You don't know me" Hermione replied, smirking victoriously.

"What's going on here?" A voice sounded from the doorway to the great hall.

Hermione looked over at the doorway, expecting to see a teacher, instead she saw...

"Sirius?"

"Expelliarmus!"

She felt her wand leave her hand leaving only one word in her mind...'Shit...'

"Thank you for the distraction Black, but if you don't mind Granger andI have some...er..._business_ to attend to" Malfoy said, glancing at Hermione with a smirk. Hermione looked back with a look of repulsion.

Sirius let out a low sort of chuckle.

"I don't think so Malfoy" He said.

"Really, and why is that Black?" Malfoy sneered. Sirius pointed at Hermione.

Malfoy looked back at the girl only to recieve a blow to the face. The blonde fell to the ground, clutching his nose.

"You'll pay for that" Malfoy hissed, before walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"So...um...wow" Sirius said.

"What?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"It's just I've never known a girl who could...well...punch" Sirius said, running a hand through his hair.

"My best friends are guys, I have to keep up with them" Hermione said, before walking in the direction of the library.

As she walked she got the strange sense that someone was following her.

"Pray tell why you are follwing me Mr Black?" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Just making sure you got to the library safely..." Sirius mumbled, running a bit so that he walking directly beside her.

"I'm perfectly fine walking there without an escort" Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"Maybe so...but-" Sirius began.

"But you'd feel happier knowing I got there safely..." Hermione finsihed for him, having heard both Harry and Ron say that sentence tons of times.

"Well...yeah" Sirius said.

"Sirius, Hogwarts is not dangerous, I feel the safest here...now go away or you'll be lying in the bed next to Malfoy's in the hospital wing!" Hermione threantened playfully.

"Yes ma'am" Sirius mumbled, walking away with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Upon entering the library Hermione made her way over to a certain self at the back of the library that held her deepest memories...the potion's section. 

At least one of these books had come in handy for her younger years at Hogwarts...

In first year it had been one of these books that she had read to know which potion Harry should take to get through the flames...Second year...well she had used one of these books to brew the Polyjuice potion...third year, she had secretly discovered what the smoking goblet Harry had told them about was for, helping her discover that Professor Lupin was in fact a werewolf and in forth year her Harry and Ron had searched tirelessly to see if there was a potion that would allow Harry to breath underwater for an hour for the Triwizard Tournament.

Yes...This was definatly a place where alot of her memories were...

Running her fingers over the spines of the books she stopped at the one that she had used to brew the polyjuice potion. Alot of her memories were stored in this book. Taking it off the self she flicked through it's pages until she came to the page with the complicated formula to make the Polyjuice potion.

After a little while of reading she stood up and put the book back on the shelf.

"And what about Lily Evans? That stupid little mudblood..."

Hermione frowned.

"Please don't say that word Bec, you know how much I hate it, even if we are talking about perfect little Evans..."

By the sound of it the voices were coming from the otherside of the bookshelf. Hermione pressed her ear up against it.

"Sorry Sarah, but have you seen the way James chases after her?"

"Unfortunatly yes, and she won't even look at him!"

"I was talking to him yesterday and then she walked into the hall looking like she was some queen and he stopped talking to me!"

"She doesn't deserve him..."

"No she doesn't..."

Hermione scowled, Lily was perfectly nice and it wasn't her fault that one of the most popular guys in the school liked her!

"I think...That it's about time Evans getswhat she deserves..."

There was a minute's silence.

"What did you have in mind...?"

* * *

A/n: Hello my gorgez readers! lol. 

Sorree this took a while to update but like, school has just started back and i'm sick and to top it all off this document wouldn't let me in -- all fixed now obviously.

The title to this chapter is really messed up cuz i couldn't think of a song, so yeah.

Well not much moreto say, if you have a question ask in a review...if you don't have a question...I'd really love the review anyway :P

luv you all!

P2MU xox.


	9. Fighter

CHAPTER 9: FIGHTER

Hermione left the library at an amazing speed for someone with little athletic ability.

It was probably her luck that she was late to class because it left the hallways empty so she wouldn't be delayed. Finally she jumped the last remaining stairs and ran into her first class...History of Magic.

"Sorry...I'm...Late" She gasped, looking up at her teacher. "PROFESSOR BINNS?"

Professor Binn's looked at her casually as though she had not just yelled his name. Although everyone else in the class seemed to be looking at her strangely. She noticed none of this as she was too busy standing there with her mouth wide open staring at the very much _alive _Professor Binns.

"5 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, now please take a seat Ms Granger" Professor Binns wheezed. He may not have been dead, but he didn't sound far off...

A bit shaky from the shock of seeing her ghost teacher alive Hermione made her way to the only available seat left in the classroom, next to Remus.

"Remus" She whispered once she was in her seat withher books out in front of her.

Remus continued to listen to Professor Binns.

"Remus!" She repeated a bit louder. Still no reply.

Sighing impatiently she stepped on his foot (remember she was wearing heels).

Remus swore under his breath at the sudden pain as he faced Hermione who was smiling at him innocently.

"Sorry" She said in a childish voice. Remus rolled his eyes, "That look could give Sirius's a run for it's money" He commented. Hermione smiled slightly before becoming serious.

"Look Remus, when I was in the library I heard some girls talking and they seemed really...hostile towards Lily" She said.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, alot of girls tend to dislike Lily because of all of the attention she gets from James" Remus said, smiling at the girl's concern, it was good to see that Lily was making another good friend so quickly.

"Yes, but these girls want to take action!" Hermione hissed, starting to become impatient.

"Ok, that could be bad..." Remus said, all his attention now on the brown-eyed witch in front of him. "Did they say when? Or how?"

"Not exactly, all I know is they seem quite desperate to do it today, before James has a chance to ask Lily to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year" Hermione said, concern filling her words.

Remus thought for a few moments. "what house were they in?" he finally asked.

"One was in Ravenclaw and the other was in Slytherin" Hermione answered.

"Well then...all I can think of is watching out for Lily all day" Remus sighed, frustrated with himself for not thinking up something better then that.

"Should we tell Lily?" Hermione suggested, desperate for any little thing that might make it safer for Lily.

"NO!" Remus hissed. "It will only worry Lily, not to mention draw her attention away from her work, imagine how upset she will be when she misses a whole bunch of important notes..."

"Probably as upset as I am for missing the notes Professor Binns is reading right now..." Hermione said seriously, quickly picking up her quill and writing desperatly on her parchment. Remus smiled, it looked like he and Lily had one more person to help convince Sirius, James and Peter to study more.

* * *

After class Hermione and Lily made their way to DADA. Hermione had purposely dropped her books so Sirius, Remus, James and Peter would walk ahead of them. She was quite desperate to see if they had thought of any ideas to make sure Lily was sleeping in her dorm room tonight and NOT the Hospital Wing. Unfortunatly for her they were talking about no such thing. 

"History of magic wasn't that bad James" Remus said. Hermione and Lily caught up to them.

"Yeah, I mean, who would have thought that hags tried to bring down the ministry a thousand years ago?" Lily said.

"And it's quite suprising that they didn't suceed especially with the ministry only being newly developed and everything" Hermione added.

"This isn't a fair argument" James whined.

"And why not?" Remus questioned.

"Because you have Lily and know-EVERYTHING new girl and we have...Peter"

"Hey!" Peter suddenly piped up.

"Sorry Wormtail, you're not that bad" Sirius said, laying an arm around the short boys shoulders and laughing.

While Sirius continued to playfully tease Peter Hermione edged towards Remus.

"Have you told them?" She whispered.

"Not yet, If you and Lily can just fall back for at least a minute I'll be able too" Remus whispered back. Hermione nodded.

"Lily can you wait up for a second? I just need to make sure I have one of my books" Hermione lied.

"Sure thing" Lily said, shaking her head at James and Sirius who were starting to sing every word they said.

"Imbeciles..." She muttered.

Hermione took very little time finding her book and soon the girls were once again walking behind the boys.

"Wonder what's up with them..." Lily said, noticing all the serious faces amongest the group.

"Probably just planning another prank" Hermione said.

"They better not be" Lily muttered. Hermione smiled.

After a few minutes of desperaly trying to hear what they were saying Hermione and Lily entered the DADA classroom.

"Do you know who?" Hermione heard James whisper.

"No, Hermione only knew that they were from Slytherin and Ravenclaw" Remus answered.

"That'd be right, they need someone sneaky and someone smart enough to come up with the plan" Sirius growled. Hermione raised her eye-brows, she never thought that Sirius was one to label the houses, especially when the smartest people of their grade were in his own house.

"Please take your seats!" A voice suddenly sounded from the doorway. All the students sat down immediatly.

Hermione was rather suprised with she saw Professor Flamel, she had always expected him to be a shaky old man that had trouble hearing and seeing people, instead he was quite the opposite. He looked around 50 years of age and all of his hair was white, but he stood in front of the class looking stern and at the same time friendly, he stood strong and tall, looking at all of his students with interest.

"for those that have taken out their books thank you, but please put them away, today will be a practical lesson" Professor Flamel said.

The class willingly put away their books and all looked up at their new professor curiously.

"For the first few weeks this year we will be learning about duelling" He said. The class immediatly broke out into excited chatter. Professor Flamel raised a hand and silence immediatly over-took the class.

"Now, I will call out your name and the name of your partner, do not bother trying to change partners, now..."

Hermione and Lily crossed their fingers, hoping that they wouldn't be partnerd with any slytherins.

"Lupin, Remus with Evans, Lily!"

Lily smiled happily as she and Remus made their way to the side of the room.

"Mcguire, Penny with Hill, Francesca!"

The two slytherin girls went and stood by Lily and Remus.

"Coyer, Joseph with Signer, Amy!"

"Willams, Cheryl with Brodwick, Natalie!"

"Malfoy, Lucious with Potter, James!"

Hermione smiled sympathetically at James as he grumpily made his way over to the other pairs.

"Granger, Hermione with...Black, Sirius!"

Hermione forced herself not to smile too much as she made her way to the other pairs with Sirius.

"Black, Regulus with Gray, Matthew!"

Hermione curiously watched the boy with the same black hair as Sirius walked towards them, if it hadn't been for his hair and eyes, you'd never guess they were brothers.

"And that leaves...Snape, Severus with Pettigrew, Peter" Hermione's attention was drawn away from Sirius's brother and onto the greasy haired boy who would become Hogwart's most hated teacher. His lip was curling in anger at having been partnered with Peter.

"Now today will only be simple duelling so I only want to see simple spells, anything dangerous and the student responsible will find themselves scrubbing this classroom floor every night til the end of the month!" Professor Flamel said. "Now, begin!"

Hermione and Sirius found some space and walked away from eachother before stopping and turning to face eachother with their wands raised.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Sirius narrowly missed Hermione's spell.

"Levicorpus!"

Hermione wasn't fast enough and before she knew itshe was hanging upside down trying desperatly to hold her skirt up.

"Let me down now you jerk!" Hermione yelled.

"If this was a real duel I wouldn't do such a thing, so I don't think I should do it now either" Sirius said with a grin.

"Fine" Hermione said, and moving her hand slightly so it was pointed directly at Sirius she yelled "Rictus Empra!"

Sirius burst out laughing. Hermione waited for half a minute when she was sure the laughing would be hurting.

"Now, are you going to let me down?" She asked sweetly.

Sirius nodded and waved his wand so that she fell back down with a thud. Quickly standing up Hermione lifted the spell from him.

They circled eachother for a moment before Sirius swiftly cried "Pertrificus Totalas!"

Hermione dodged it easily and shouted "Expelliarmus!" again. Sirius was sent flying backwards while his wand went flying into Hermione's hand.

Leaning down next to him Hermione handed him back his wand.

"I think I win..." She said in mock suprise before smiling and walking off to give Professor Flamel the results of the duel.

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone! 

1: I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update.

2: I will probably take a little while to update again since I'm moving house.

3: Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

4: Keep them coming :P

Love you all

P2MU xox


	10. Toxic

CHAPTER 10: Toxic (I hate the chapter title, but I'm desperate)

Much to Lily's dismay James, Remus and Sirius had choosen to join them as they walked to lunch.

"I must say that that was quite a good lesson" Remus said.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't partnered with Malfoy" James mumbled.

"Yeah, well, I had Hermione, she doesn't go down without a fight" Sirius said, smirking at the brunette girl.

"Unless I missed something here I don't go down at all" Hermione teased, sending Sirius a mock glare.

"Yeah well, I suppose being defeated was worth seeing up your skirt for a few sec-" Sirius's setence was suddenly cut short when he mysteriously fell flat on his face.

"Oh my God Sirius! Are you alright?" Hermione said, not being able to hold back a smirk as she heard James burst out laughing.

Sirius rolled onto his back. "Tripping people is not nice Hermione"

"Yeah but it's hilarious" James said, reaching out his hand to help his friend up.

"I'm right James" Sirius declined, "I have the perfect view from down here"

"...View?" Remus asked, a frown forming on his face.

"Yes, view, unless you all forgot, Hermione is wearing a skirt"

Hermione gasped in realisation and stepped back, pulling out her wand and pointing it directly at Sirius.

"Ah...fuck" He muttered, stumbling in his attempt to get up and out of the way of whatever spell she was about to shoot at him.

"Scourgify" Hermione whispered so that only Lily and herself could hear it. Sirius closed his eyes as he was hit with the dark green light.  
Opening his eyes he looked straight at James.

"What was that meant to do?" James asked Hermione.

Hermione just smiled and shrugged as she and Lily continued on their way to the great hall.

"Women..." James muttered, shaking his head.

Sirius nodded and just as he opened his mouth to say something masses of foam poured out.  
James and Remus burst out laughing. Sirius glared at them both as he 'de-scourgified' his mouth with his wand.

"She is pure evil" He muttered.

"No, She is brilliant!" Remus laughed.

"Oh...you say that now, but I'll get her back right after operation Save-Lily-From-Extremely-Jealous-Chicks" Sirius said, a smirk appearing on his face as he thought of all the possibilities to get Hermione back.

"Pay back or not Padfoot my dear friend, she's still good"

* * *

After lunch Hermione and Lily made their way down to the dungeons for potions. 

"I've been looking forward to potions all day" Lily exclaimed, it was obvious that this was one of the girl's favourite subjects.

"Yeah...me too" Hermione replied meekly.

Entering the classroom they found it next to empty with only five people in it, this was an unusual suprise to Hermione as she was always used to being earlier then everyone else.

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and...Snape were all over the same side of the room.

"Not very nice today are we Snivellus?" Sirius sneered as he controlled a mop to hit Snape.

"Stop it!" Lily yelled, sounding annoyed as she stormed over to the boys.

"Ah Lily, please, do take a seat and enjoy the show!" James said, directing her to sit beisde Remus who was reading a book and ignoring the whole situation and Peter who was laughing uncontrollably.

"No _Potter_ stop it now!" Lily yelled, attempting to move toward Sirius and knock his wand out of his hands.

"Oh no you don't!" James laughed, grabbing her around the waist and stopping her from moving any closer to Sirius. Lily, amongst her yelling and struggling sent a pleading look at Hermione.

Almost carelessly Hermione took out her wand flicked it at the mop. It did nothing.

'Clever...' She thought.

"Sirius stop it" Hermione said, walking over to the boy.

"Aww come on Hermione" Sirius whined.

"No Sirius, I said stop it"

"It's just a bit of harmless fun!" Sirius said, continuing to whack a disgruntled Snape over the head who seemed to be trying his best to ignore the mop.

Hermione shook her head angerly and stormed over to the mop and grabbed it. The mop struggled and began trying to hit her, succeeding a few times.

Sirius sent one last glare at Snape before removing the charm on the mop.

"Thanks" Hermione said, placing the mop beside the door.

"Now Snivellus, thank Hermione and Lily" James ordered.

Snape, of course, did no such thing and instead glared hard at both girls before turning his back on all of them.

Sirius began to raise his wand, prepared to force a 'thank you' out of the greasy boy, but Hermione had been quick and had dis-armed him.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Lily yelled, finally breaking away from James.

"It was just a bit of fun Lily..." James said innocently.

Lily shook her head in disbelief and placed her books down on a table which was as far away from the boys as possible.

* * *

Potion's started without anymore drama and soon ingrediants were written up on the board. 

"Now, I want all of you to be careful while making the Nebula Potion (a/n: Nebula means 'Fog' in Latin)"

Suddenly a hand shot up in the air. Slughorn sighed.

"Yes Mr. Pettigrew?" He asked.

"What does the potion do?"Peter squeaked, glancing at a few girls while he said this.

"Ah, a reasonable question Mr. Pettigrew, tell me, can anyone here tell Mr. Pettigrew what exactly this potion does?" Slughorn said, looking around. He spotter Sirius and James whispering to eachother in the back of the classroom.

"Mr. Black" Slughorn said, "What does this potion do?"

"Shouldn't you already know Sir? I mean, you are the potion's professor" Sirius said with a small smirk.

Much to Hermione's suprise Slughorn just chuckled. "Yes Mr. Black, I do know, I am simply seeing if you know"

"Well, in that case then, it helps you out of sticky situations with the law" Sirius said, winking at James.

"Although that answer sounds as if it is spoken from experience, it was not the answer I had hoped for" Slughorn said with a small smile. "Can anyone else tell Mr. Pettigrew what it does?"

Hermione raised her hand, noticing that Lily's was raised as well.

"I think we will let Ms Granger have this one" Slughorn said, nodding at her as if to tell her that she could start speaking.

"The Nebula potion is made for one simple purpose, to escape. It creates a cloud that surrounds you leaving whomever or whatever you may be trying to escape from unable to see you, leaving you free to make a quick escape by portkey or apparation. The potion is activatated by exposing it to air three days after brewing it. Most wizards or witches prefer to throw it to the ground as the actual potion before it turns to cloud can be very dangerous" Hermione said, smiling at all the shocked faces.

"Terrific! 10 points to Gryffindor" Slughorn boomed happily, only to have his mood ruined as Peter's hand was once again high in the air.

"Yes Mr Pettigrew?" Slughorn sighed.

"I don't get it!" Peter whined.

"What is not to get dear boy?" Slughorn said impatiently.

"If the potion is dangerous then why isn't the smoke?"

Hermione's hand was once again in the air.

"Ms Granger?"

"The fog is only the remains of the potion, for examply, fire can burn you, but smoke cannot, it's the same thing with the potion. If the potion comes in contact with your skin it'll be horrible, it eats at your skin, but the fog does not" Hermione said, cringing at the thought of what it could do.

"Very good Ms Granger, another 10 points" Slughorn said, ignoring the angry calls of the Slytherins who didn't seem very happy about all the points Hermione was gaining for Gryffindor.

"Now, for all of those that are not confident in their ability to not spill any potion on themselves aprons and gloves are available at the front of the room, just remember to return them after class" Slughorn said. "Now get to work"

Hermione and Lily did not join the large percentage of the class that raced to the front of the room for safety gear and instead decided that they'd get a head start on their potions.

So, while Hermione decided to get the ingrediants Lily set up the cauldrons and filled them with boiling water. Hermione soon returned.

Hermione was finding it very irratating watching out for Lily while trying to do the best she possibly could with her potion, but for Lily she would fail this potion without regret.

Some later Hermione had to race back down to the ingrediants cupboard to get a dash more Doxy dust. It was then she saw a Slytherin girl looking back at Lily with a look on her face that clearly thought Lily was not good enough to be sharing the same air as her.

After that Hermione kept a watchful eye on the girl, gasping when at one point she dipped a cloth into her potion.

Finally Hermione finished her potion and was able to keep a proper watch on the girl.

"Have you finished your potion?" Lily asked.

"Huh? Oh, um yeah, I have" Hermione replied, hardly paying attention.

"Cool" Lily said. Hermione was not aware of Lily scooping some of her potion and putting it into a vile before labelling it 'Hermione'.

The next time Hermione turned around Lily was walking to Slughorn's desk to hand in their potions.

"Shit" Hermione muttered, her eyes shifting automatically to the slyhterin girl who was now making her way over to the ingrediants cabinet.

Without thinking Hermione did the same.

"Have you seen the snake scales?" Hermione asked the girl.

"No, and besides, why are you looking for ingrediants, isn't that, like, your potion being handed in?" The girl sneered.

"I need something to do for the nest 10 minutes" Hermione smiled, pretending that the girl had just been as nice as pie to her.

"Whatever" the girl sneered, grabbing a glass of green liquid and standing up.

Hermione stayed down at the cupboard, not wanting to seem to suspicious.

She watched as the the Slytherin strolled towards Slughorn's desk where Lily was trying to escape his rambling, she then watched as the girl stumbled on something that probably didn't exist, spilling the contents of the glass on Lily.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry" the Slytherin girl said, producing the cloth from her apron pocket.

"Here, use this" She then said, holding the cloth at one tip attempting to pass it to Lily.

"Oh ah thanks" Lily said politely.

"Lily, hard to get out of the old muggle way huh?" Hermione said, walking up behind them, and before Lily could even blink Hermione had cleaned the mess with a spell.

"Good as new" Hermione smiled brightly.

"Thanks anyway" Lily said to the Slytherin who stormed off to her desk.

Hermione shrugged at Lily who was confused about the girl's behaviour. Together they walked back to their desk, Lily partly embarrassed.

As soon as they sat down their cauldron's began to wobble like crazy.

"Um...Hermione?" Lily looked over at Hermione to see if she was the cause"

"It's not me" Hermione said, already starting to leave her seat.

Just as Lily was getting up from hers the cauldron began to tip and before Lily even knew what was happening...she was safe and sound.

"What.." She mumbled, looking into James' face.

"Thanks" She muttered, blushing furiously at how close they were.

"Anytime" James smiled, helping her up.

The pair's eye cntact never broke until Slughorn's voice snapped them back to reality.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?"

* * *

A/n: You may want to kill me for taking so long to update, but may I just remind you...that...uh...without me...there would be no more updates :D

So yeah, sorry, busy time at school, but, now it's the holidays, so hopefully I won't take too long.

love you all

P2MU xox

Oh, and I don't care about spelling and or grammer mistakes in this chapter.


	11. I'm so SORRY!

**_MUST READ! _**

I can not apologize enough for this...but...I do not plan on finishinh this story...it has become a burden to me.

BUT, I am putting it up for adoption. Don't just take it and write it, please pm me first and I'll tell you whther or not you can. It won;t be very good that if by chance a couple people take it.

Pm me if you wish to add my story to your account and finish it for me. I'll help you with ideas if you REALLY want, but I don't want to finish it myself. Once again, I apologize.

P2MU xox


End file.
